eternal_depthsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiamat
Tiamat, sometimes known as the Daughter of Khyber, was an ancient dragonish creature, the first offspring of Eberron and Khyber and the sworn enemy of Bahamut. Though sometimes mistakenly called a demonlord, Tiamat was far more powerful than even the mightiest of them, and her memories reached back almost to the creation of the world. Millions of years ago, she was finally defeated and bound beneath Argonessen in the Pit of Five Sorrows, though Bahamut sacrificed his physical form to perform the deed, and most of the couatls were destroyed in the process; since then her prison has been ceaselessly guarded by the dragons. But in 999 YK, her long-laid plans to free herself were finally set in motion, ushering in the time that would become known as the Dragonstrife. Using methods as yet unknown, Tiamat manipulated the connections between Eberron and the other planes, causing such catasrophic damage to the world that her bonds began to weaken, allowing her to work her will upon its remnants. She was still unable to directly influence events, however, so she imbued her servants with dark powers that might speed her release. Her stratagem also seemed intent upon discouraging the various peoples of Eberron from working together to frustrate her schemes; her earlier defeat had taught her the dangers of determined allies working together towards a common goal. However, the arrival of the Chosen of Bahamut, beginning with Tyrol Kobral '''and his friends by the shores of '''Lake Galifar, dealt a crucial blow to Tiamat's plans. Brought together by the blue dragon Kavannoran '''and blessed by Bahamut himself, the adventurers strove to defeat the daughter of Khyber's followers wherever they found them, though many weeks passed before they learned the nature of their foe. But the chaos that Tiamat had long prepared could not be so easily overcome, so while the Chosen were somewhat successful in frustrating her schemes, still the face of the world was changing, and falling into ruin: enormous planar rifts began appearing, slowly turning Eberron into some vast planar hub where all the worlds met and converged. These wounds would never be undone, not though Bahamut himself should reappear and Tiamat be destroyed forever, and more were appearing as time wore on. The Chosen of Bahamut, guided by the ancient '''Draconic Prophecy that was created from the same stuff as Tiamat and her brother, were reaching ever greater heights of knowledge and power: they were gathering the weapons needed to defeat her, and she began to know fear. Personality traits Write the first section of your page here. Known relationships Tiamat's servants are legion, and some of her most trusted lieutenants possess powers and names unknown since the Age of Demons. Some of her more notable servants include: *'Hrassilon', one of the demonlords sealed beneath Eberron long ages past, who was resurrected by Tiamat but defeated by the Chosen of Bahamut during the first battle of Flamekeep; *'A mysterious rakshasa' who murdered Boranel ir'Wynarn, the king of Breland, and who wears a distinctive yellow cloak; and *'Krozen, '''high cardinal of the '''Silver Flame' in Thrane, who was granted dark powers by Tiamat before being destroyed by the Chosen of Bahamut during the first battle of Flamekeep.